UnWorthy Phrase
by Chava Callarii
Summary: I suck at summaries, so why don't you just read it to find out.
1. Incident on the Street

*~*~*THE PROLOUGE*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"DON'T MOVE!!!!" a voice hissed.  
  
The creature folded its wings against its body as it crept closer to Harry. Where IS Ron and Hermione? He thought. The creature came out of the shadows. And to his surprised had a chain around its neck. But Harry could reconized the creature. Even more important, the person holding the chain was definetly not Voldemort nor Wormtail. Someone Harry had not expected.  
  
"So Potter." the voice hissed again, "Is this not a nasty shock for you?"  
  
"But, how, what happened to-" Harry stumbled.  
  
"HA, that weakling was too easy to take over!" the voice laughed a more evil laugh than Voldemort. And Harry was sure he was more powerful than Voldmort too. "Don't even think you can save--URG!!!! WORTHLESS CAT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry looked down to see a big black panther clinging to a leg. Now's my chance, he thought. He reached for the chain, but something stopped him.  
  
"Silly BOY!" a foot crushed his hand into the dirt. " I told you to STAY PUT!" hissed the voice."NOW YOU'LL BOTH FACE THE SAME FAIT!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*THE SUMMARY*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
In Harry's third year something odd things happen. For one Voldemort does not show up.  
  
There's something lurking in the school. Something not human. And we're not talking 'bout ol' Voldie here.  
  
Four new students show up. None like the other.  
  
Also, a surprise arrives at Hogwarts for Harry. But, it's not very-well. You'll see.  
  
And last the evil does NOT make itself obvious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^Okay this is a different story than I've written before, so please be kind. Tell me what ya think, 'cause I'd like to know, Arigato^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"GET UP!!! NOW!!!!" Aunt Petunia yelled from inside the house. Harry looked back, she probally thought he was still back in the house, in his cuboard.  
  
Harry sighed, 'Guess it's time to go back inside' he thought. "I'm out here, Aunt Petunia!" he shouted.  
  
"WELL, GET IN HERE!!!!!!!! AND, TODAY! BEFORE DUDLEY-KINS WAKES UUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!!!"she shouted back.  
  
'If you yell any louder he WILL wake up' Harry's thoughts replied. He walked into the house, and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hurry up, and make breakfast" his uncle said when Harry had entered. He just mumbled his reply and went to the sink. Just as he reached it, he heard loud thumps barreling down the stairs. 'Where's my presents and how many did I got?!' Harry heard over the thundering noise.  
  
"Fifty-two, Dudley-kins. Thriteen more than last year, and eighteen more before that." Aunt Petunia said as Dudley entered.  
  
"I guess that'll have to do, but I want seventy-three next year!!" he said.  
  
"Uhh..s-sure, anything Dudley-kins" Aunt Petunia stumble at the amount of presents her son'd asked for. Everyone looked at Uncle Vernon for his answer. "Vernon?"  
  
"Huh?" he said from behind his paper. "Yah, okay son." Dudley blinked, then gobled up his breakfst in two seconds.  
  
"Vhere kare ve boing fo'ay?" Dudley said with his mouth full of eggs and bacon.  
  
"Amusment Park." Uncle Vernon replied, understanding everyword. "Harry, you of course won't be coming."  
  
"We want EVERTHING to be perfect for our Dudley-kins!" Aunt Petunia cooed. Her face straigthened and she looked at Harry. "You will be running my arruns. And DON'T mess up!!!"  
  
"I won't." Harry replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
The cars whized by as soon as the light turned green. People gathered up on both sides of the street, waiting impationtly. People crowded around Harry. The light turned red, and everyone sped to the other side, slowly. He hardly noticed, but something hit him. He lost balence and nearly fell over. He started to walk onward, but voices mermered, and hands shoved him back. Harry blinked. People were whispering things like; 'Is she dead?' and 'What happened?!'  
  
Harry looked at the girl on the ground. He hadn't noticed that she'd fallen. He hadn't noticed her at ALL! WAS she dead?! Her waist length black hair was tossed around which she made her seem dead. She had her cheeck pressed to the concret, and her legs and arms looked lifeless. 'Had he killed her? HOW? Was she dead?' Thoughts buzzed in his head. 'This was IMPOSSIBLE!!! How could she have died when he had just bumped into her!' Harry thought.  
  
The body stirred. Someone screamed. Was she alive? Her body glowed purple for a split second. This had to be a dream. How could this happen? She got up, shaking a little. She looked up to him. "S-Sorry." she said.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked bending down to meet her eyes.  
  
"Just a little weak, I guess." she replied, her purple-lish eyes shined and glossly. "I'm Kata."  
  
'Odd name' Harry thought. "I'm Harry." She squinted her eyes and looked at his forehead.  
  
"The...wiz......ar...d?" Kata asked slowly. Harry nodded his head. And she smiled. A pained look crossed her face and she bowed her head and clenched her forehead. She moaned from the pain. Looked up. Then ran. Harry got up and walked away. 'That was strange,' he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
In a dark, gloomy room, a figure walked in. It walked to the large throne where another figure sat. "WHAT IS IT!?" the figure's darken face snapped. Its fingernails scrapped the cloth of the arms of the chair.  
  
"My Lady Worthy, Lord Voldemort asked me to ask of you if you had any suggestions for the humans?" The other figure said, approaching the large throne.  
  
"WHO SAID YOU COULD COME NEAR MY THRONE!!!!!!!" Lady Worthy snapped again. She was wearing a midnight blue midevil-dress, which she clenched. "Worthless humans. They disgust me!" On the word 'disgust' there was a sneer in her mouth. Her wicked soul shone through. Though most of her was shone through a bit of light, her face was still blackened. "Lady Worthy wishes to know why Lord Voldemort does not tell her himself."  
  
"HE DARE NOT!" The figure rplied quickly.  
  
"You are just like the other worthless humans, who must all die! That's what you are, worthless muggles!" Lady Worthy's replied was followed by an evil laugh. Her expression was so wickedly evil looking, though she had the look of a thirteen year old, which she was. "Huh. Wormtail." she laughed again. The figure looked up. He started to say yes, but Lady Worthy continued. "The most disGUSTing name of all!" Wormtail bowing his head and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^Please review, 'cause you know if you don't, I'm gonna keep asking. And there's ALWAYS someone who doesn't. Arigato^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Lady's Song*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a darkened tower, all souls divower, all including mine, Peaceful walls whisper sercrets, sercrets unknow till now, Somewhere, somehow, eveyone will be found, But the key still locks the door, one after two, and more, more, more,  
  
All nights call to the center of your heart, while a mile is worth a smile, All swords, all wands knell to The Lady's Song, O, o, o, O, how I ever long, to hear The Lady's Song, One more time, Yes, one more time, one after two, and more, more, more,  
  
Till the key doesn't the lock door, and all I want is more, More of The Lady's Song, O, how I long, to hear The Lady's Song, Once more till the wind wears the hill, to become a plain, O, it won't madder, no, it's all the same, though how could you hear,  
  
That one one longing ear, wishes to hear, One pair of lips, longs to let words slip, That of The Lady's Song, but who cares, what the words were, who cares, how to lock a door, What madders that all life's like is along, long latter, nothing does, but one thing sums, That if those words would be sung, and all day's done, that would've been The Lady's Song.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	2. The Sorting, the Psycho, You Know, the U...

^_^Amazingly, I've been inspired. Isn't that somethin'? Well, yah-the truth is I was thinking about writing another story-Ahhh...0.0!!!! And I somehow figured out-for the first time-how to attach it to my story.  
  
Special thanks to Cataryzna-my first reviewer-and Jayde Moon-my second. From now on the first and second reviewers well be thanked here-aaaand if they have any questions-comments-suggestions-anything-it will be metioned here. I hope 9.9. I wonder where that came from-chough-Cataryzna-cough. I just loved that! Jayde I hope you're planning to write more-I'm so looking forward to it.  
  
And now! *annoucer man's voice comes on* without further a do............*drum roll* (AN You probally hate me for this) UnWorthy Phrase Chapter Two!!!!!!^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*UnWorthy Phrase*~*  
  
"Excuse me!" Professor McGonagal called, clearing her throat. "EXCUUUSE ME!!!! If I may have your attention....the Sorting Ceremony will now begin....."  
  
(AN I don't care if McGaonagal is a bit out 'o charactor. : P It's my story, and I had to rewrite it 'cause it got deleted. _ Unfortunetly it was done, too!)  
  
"MacNealy, Aaron.........GRYFFINDOR!!!!"  
  
"Lennal, Raven...........RAVENCLAW!!!!!!" (AN Oh, come on.....could you not see that coming?)  
  
"Brezeale, Lynn.........SLYTHERIN!!!!!"  
  
Traples, Cadien.......HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!!"  
  
Snekeizs, Michael.......SLYTHERIN!!!!"  
  
The sorting went on and on-like it usally does. Ron had started to talk instead of listen-Harry joined in, but Hermione had a different opion.  
  
"You guys, we're supposed to be listining!" she hissed.  
  
"You're the one talking now!" Ron shot back.  
  
"I am not-" Hermione started, but then sighed. "you're so inmature!"  
  
Harry continued to talk with Ron, but something stoped him. A name.  
  
"Neryls, Kata.............." Harry could of sworn that girl was the same he saw earlier. She'd acted so weird. He held his breathe as she took her time to get sorted. She finally reached the stool, and McGonagal placed the hat on her head. The hat made a szling sound, then a lound BOOM! like a firework could be heard from the hat. It flew off her head and headed for the ceiling. It looked like it might go on forever on the count that the ceiling looked like the dark night sky. In it a strom was brewing-and fast. But no one paid attention to that. The hat sizzled up to the sky and hit it with a smack. It zoomed towards the Gryffindors. All of them-encluding the ones on the ends-ducked their heads as the hat missed them. It hit the wall this time and headed towards the Slytherin table. But it didn't miss this time.  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
And a .........  
  
THUD!!!!!!! was heard over there. The hat hadn't missed. it hit someone, and that someone was Malfoy. His head appeared above the table with a darken look upon it. Everyone started laughing like mad muggles! "If my father hears about this, he'll sue the whole school!" he mumbled.  
  
Kata still sat perched upon the stool, waiting. The funny thing is, that her eyes looked like they glowed a nasty red color for a split second. McGonagal rushed over to Dumbledor, where they talked for a few minutes. McGonagal soon raced towards the Gryffindors-rushing past them. She stopped when she saw Harry. Harry-for a moment thought McGonagal had suspected him. She approached with a mean look upon her face. She got close enough and whispered-amazing excitedly.  
  
"I've got grande news, Mr. Potter-please go to your common room." Harry looked to see a happy face that was McGonagal's.  
  
"But, Proffesor, what about the Feast?" he asked, though he was quite humgry.  
  
McGonagal's face frowned, "This is much more important then that." And she rushed off towards what seemed to be the direction of Dumbldor office.  
  
Harry got up regretfully and walked out of the Great Hall. He soon reached his coomon room. Someone was there! The figure was a girl with long, black hair. Longer than Kata's. She turned around to face him. She had big, but calm and alert, GREEN eyes! Her hair was done in a bun that allowed the rest of her hair to fall down past her waist. Though it was up, her hair was MUCH longer than Kata's!  
  
The girl bowed, and said softly, "Konbonwa, Harry-Kun."  
  
"What?!" Harry asked, shocked. He had no idea what she had just said. The girl's eyes widened,"Oh, gomen-Uh, I mean 'Oh, sorry.' I forgot that not many-well no one here speaks Nihongo-Somimasen-Oh, darn!!!!" she took a breath. "Nobody here speaks JAPANESE, do they?" Harry just shook his head and the girl continued, "Never mind what I said, I'm Suki. How are you Harry-Kun-darn it!!! I 'll never get the hang of this!"  
  
"Uhh, fine. I guess." Harry looked at her like she was crazy. "If you don't mind me asking, but who are you, why are you here?"  
  
Suki's face frowned, "You mean they haven't told you? They should of, but then again-it would seem better if....." she started to talking fluintly in Japanese, talking to herself. Then she stopped and looked at Harry. "Oh, gomen-"she winced then corrected herself. "Sorry. Well, to make a long story short......I'm your cousin."  
  
Harry stood there, baffled. This had been very wierd and now he had another relative? "Why," he spoke finally, "why didn't they find you before?"  
  
"Becuase we changed our name, and the records were lost somehow." she said rocking hersefl back and forward, humming and looking around. "Oh," she added, "we live in Nihon-"she smacked her head, "Japan, where I was born and I used to go to Hatai School for Young Witches and Wizards of Nihon." she kept on smiling, then frowned, "Japan." she added. "I flew over here last night on my Firebolt 3900. It wasn't that long though. I'm exactly your age-Jugo-fifteen, and your head master-Dumbledor is it? Yes, aranged for my to be in Samaikai-um-uh-Gryffindor." Harry stood there, still amazed."If you want, you can come back with me to Nihon-uh-"she sighed, "Japan for the summer every year?" Harry was delighted. He wouldn't have to live with Dudley or his horrible Aunt and Uncle.  
  
"Yes, that sounds great," he said, he couldn't help but smile. "But which side on you on-my mother's or my father's?"  
  
"Your father's. I was the only person in my family who had green eyes, which I though very weird to be. And when I found out you and I were related, I did as much research as I could on you. AND when I found out you too had green eyes, I was thrilled!" So was Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! HHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!! WORTHLESS WIZARD!!!! YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!" a evil voice screamed down the hall. Suki looked at Harry and exchanged looks. A figure came running down the hall towards them. The figure grew as a girl. She had a wicked grin upon her face-which looked as evil as Hogwarts was old! Her dark ahir was incredably long! If she hadn't been running it would've dragged on the floor. She screeched right pass them, "Out of my way MUDBLOODS!!!!!!!" she yelled shoving them into the wall.  
  
"Wh-wh-who's that?" Suki said shaky, pointing a finger at the girl running away.  
  
"I have no idea, but that couldn't be a student, she looked like a twenty year old!" Harry said.  
  
"She could be a new teacher?" she said hopefully.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Can't be." the looked a the figure. It staggered and fell. A black figure rose back up and ran away, but there was a figure lying on the ground. Harry and Suki rushed to the figure. It was Kata. She was lying with her cheeck pressed to the floor-it reminded him of when he first met her. They tried to wake her up, but she slept. Another figure stumbled into view from where the phyco girl had come from. Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy?! He was all bruised and cut in a few places. For once Harry felt sorry for him. "Malfoy, what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"T-t-t-that g-girl! S-s-she atta-tacked me f-from be-hind! T-t-that t- thing, whatev-ever it w-was, it w-wasn't -h-h-h-human!" he droped down on the floor at the last word. But Kata had woken up. Harry turned to her.  
  
"Are you okay? Harry asked bending down to meet her eyes.  
  
"Just a little weak, I guess." she replied, her purple-lish eyes shined and glossy.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, she had said the same thing before, when he had asked her the same question.  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^ I wish I could write longer, but I don't have enought time. Please review. I DO appreciate it. Um, yah, well, I guess that's it. Remeber, review and you're metioned! But if you don't want to, tell me. I know it's kind of lame but, atleast I'll answer. Sayonara!^_^  
  
100% Written by: ^_^ ~Usagi Masaki Goku Potter~^_^ 


	3. Serafina Liluye

^_^Gomen, but I can't write that long of a chapter, but-I'm letting Jessy be my first reviewer. K? Jessy said, "VERY good story. Please go on." Arigato, Jessy San! ^_^ So, uh, has anyone an idea in which house Kata's in? I'm not going to tell you in this chapter, tho. Gee, aren't I nice? ^.^ \/ ****** ^_^  
  
_  
  
(Anoucer Guy) AND..............NOW...........THE...........NEXT..........CHAPTER.......... OF..............  
  
(Usagi Chan-ME) OH, SHUT UP!!!!! *throws book at him* Chapter Three of UnWorthy Phrase.  
  
(Anoucer Guy) OW!!!!!!  
  
(Usagi Chan-ME) 9.9 *sighs*  
  
  
  
*~*UnWorthy Phrase*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Suki walked towards the Great Hall. Malfoy was in the Hospital Wing, and Kata had disappeared. The Gryffindor table came into view. A red headed figure got up from the table and rushed over to them. "Harry, you wouldn't believe what happened while you were," his gaze turned to Suki, and he slowed down,"goooone-Harrywhosthat!!!????!!!!!???" he ended quickly. "Yourcousin!!!???"  
  
Harry just nodded.  
  
"We also got some new students our age. All Gryffindor-well, most of 'em, at least." Ron added.  
  
(AN I'm putting another story in this also-soooooo-well, there's a little more girls than usual-don't blame me, it's not my fault. There'll be more boys, too. Um, Suki doesn't really 'hang out' with the 'Potter Gang' anywho. So there! Just got that off my chest. Also I just really like the name Usagi. K? I like Nihongo names too, come to think of it! ^_^)  
  
Just then a sporty looking girl came stridding up, her hair was parted in two pigtails below her ears. Her bangs where past her ears. She did not have that long of hair. She stood next to Ron. "This is Ari," he said dreamily. Ari grinned widely at Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter, I asume" she said. "You're quit famous here, aren't you? Well, you've probally heard of my too. Arianna Hart" her face had become bosted.  
  
"Acually, I haven't" replied Harry. Ari's face fell. Ron looked devestated.  
  
"Well, she must be an angel, then!" he said. That came out of no where.  
  
A soft, but with a tiny bit of rude voice replied behind them, "You mean Shugotenshi, but I doubt Ari is one. After sitting next to her on that rediculously long train ride, you would see other wise. Just as I have." Harry could see a girl walking up to them, standing next to Ari. Behind them, Suki squealed. She shoveled her way up front.  
  
"Konbonwa," she said bowing. The next few words he could not understand. The girl next to Ari, nodded then bowed. Suki muttered a few more words.  
  
"Serafina." the girl replied.  
  
Suki looked surprised. She quickly asked more. They were probally talking in Japanese, Harry thought. Suki looked excited.  
  
The girl replied again, calmly-unlike Suki. "Hai, Serafina Liluye." she flipped back someof her long golden hair-which was tied up it in an odd style. Like two pigtails with buns on top. When the girl touched her hair, Suki exclaimed, "Sugoi, Odango Atama!"  
  
Again the girl replied, "Hai" she looked at Harry, her voice went low, as she said softly a few words, turning to Suki-who replied, "Harry Kun" she talked rapidly and ended in a word which sounded like 'Hawaii.' This is the strangest conversation I've ever heard, Harry thought. He looked at the girl standing next to Ari. She was blushing madly as she said very, very softly, "Hai, Harry Kun no kawaii."  
  
Ahh, Harry thought, they said kawaii. Not Hawaii. Where IS kawaii?  
  
"EVERYONE," Suki said loudly, "THIS IS SERAFINA LILUYE!" everybody, turned around. Probally the ones not listening to the Sorting Ceremony. There was a great comotion, the pure witches and wizards looked baffled, and the muggle-borns were confused-but soon, all of them ran up and across the room. Harry turned to Ron, but he was tring to get a quill and a piece of parchment. Ari looked mad. REAL mad. "RON!" she roared, as she tried tograb his arm, "SHE'S JUST A STUPID SINGER!!!!!"  
  
Harry looked back to the girl. She looked mad, and embarassed. She tried to slip out of the thickening crowd around her. She shot a nasty look at Suki, and yelled. "BAKA! HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!! I SAID NO!" but Suki did not care, for she had a quill and a parchment ready. Harry decided now was not the best time to be here.  
  
  
  
He slid out of the Great Hall, and into the Common room. Harry turned to the huge window and looked outside Hedwig was out there, but there was two of her! He opened the window for her to come in. Both of her. One soared towards the window and landed on the sill. The other one followed and nuged Hedwig.  
  
"Artemus, stop that!" a voice hissed from behind the curtins. Harry jumped back and knocked over something. The curtin moved.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Don't hurt me," the curtin said.  
  
"Show yourself," he said, creeping closer.  
  
"It's me, Serafina." the girl from the Great Hall appeared from behind the red curtin. Her hands were in the air. Ha, Harry thought, how silly of me to think that those curtins had be alive! He now noticed how a flick of emotion shone in the deep blue of her eyes. She blushed again, then sighed. "I thought Hogwarts would be different, but no. Everywhere it's the same."  
  
"Why did everyone go after you?" Harry asked.  
  
"You don't know me?" she looked amazed, but relieved after that, "Oh, good. I can't stand it when evryone's like that." she looked right into his eyes. "Do you know how it feels to be followed everywhere with no privacy? It's a nightmare! Um, to put it this way. I'm a singer-well, more like a famous one." she tried to laugh, but a didn't quite sound right. "I USED to travel all over, but I had to finally force-um, conVINCE my manager to give me a break."  
  
"Don't you like to sing?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes," she said, climbing from the sill of the window and onto the floor. Harry noticed that her hair reached longer than he thought. Past her knees. "Yes, I do. In fact, I love to sing." Serafina walked towards Harry. Her cold, but soft words stung in his mind. Her face became stern. She stared hungrily at him. Her eyes narrowed as if trying to look for something hiddened. Her shoe scuffed the red rug that lay on the cold ground and her face softened. "I'm sorry," she said blushing.  
  
"Hey, look. It's the famous Serafina Liluye," a voice said, unseen. Serafina moaned. "And alone with the famous Harry Potter." a boy Harry's age, stepped out from behind a couch. He was grinning at what he said.  
  
"Aren't you that annyoing idiot from the train? Ty was it?" Serafina truned around.  
  
"Yah," he said cooly. "But I'm not an idiot. I'm just annoying."  
  
Serafina mumbled,"That's for sure. I won't even say a thing about the whole window incident." she smilied broadly. Ty's face turned to horror. She turned back to Harry. "We haven't quite introduced ourselves yet, have we?" she asked. "I'm Serafina. Serafina Liluye. But do call me Sera, my name's too long." she held out a hand. But Ty pushed past it.  
  
"I'm Ty. And you're Harry Potter" he took Harry's and and shook it violently.  
  
"TY!!!!" Ari's voice roared. They swivled aroung to see Ari, Ron, Hermione, and another girl walk in. "Where did you run off?" Ari had to hold Ron's arm tightly.  
  
"Where'd yah think?" he said putting his hands through his hair.  
  
"Your hair's fine, Ty." said Ari. It stayed quiet for a while. Then someone moved. A girl standing next to Hermione stepped forward. "So um I'm Ella." she said quickly. "You're Harry Potter, I know all about you and about You- Know-Who."  
  
"Who?" Sera asked, puzzled.  
  
"You know," Ari said, "Voldemort,"  
  
Sera raised an eyebrow. "Sorry," she looked at Ari in her eyes. "I've never heard of him."  
  
"What are you?" questioned Ari. Repling to Sera's look, she continued," Pure blood, muggle-born?"  
  
"Oh," Sera said, laughing a little. "Pure blood."  
  
Everyone stayed quiet. "I'm a muggle-born." Ella's words said sharply in the silence, like a knife in a thick fog.  
  
"Oooooooookay," Ari let out a long sigh. "Well, I'm tired." she stretched out her arms.  
  
"It's ten o' clock," Sera said, and added shotly,"pm."  
  
"I'm going to bed," said Ella. "Luckily all of us-well, girls, have the same dormetry." The girls left after that. Sera lingered behind, looking out the large window. As soon as they disappeared from the stairs, Harry, Ron and Ty headed up. It had been a very ackward day.  
  
Harry went to bed after everyone else laying awake. He was about asleep, when something stirred from the window. He got up-it was now one o' clock in the morning. Harry looked out the window as his eyes ajusted. He searched for the thing that had awoken him.  
  
There was something hovering over the lake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^ So how'd like that? I hope I'll have more time to write. Unfortunetly I thought summer would've been a great time to write chapters-but no. It's more hecktic than usual! Oh, and guess what? I was woundering if you would review----please? Arigato^_^ 


	4. Let's Discuss Our Family Matter

^_^Konbonwa! Okay, nobody get offended, k? I like Charlotte Church. I'm a BIG fan of her's. People say I acually sound like her, but hey, we're both Welsh! Hehehe^_~  
  
Well I hope you like this next chapter, gomen it took so long. .  
  
Oooh, forgot something! Promise to include in the next chapt. Enjoy! ^.^ \/*********^_^  
  
  
  
(Anoucer Guy) AND NOW..........  
  
(Usagi-Chan-Me) Haven't we had enough of you already?  
  
(Anoucer Guy) Nope.  
  
(Usagi-Chan-Me) GO AWAY!!!!!!  
  
(Anoucer Guy) Make me! *sticks out tongue*  
  
(Usagi-Chan-Me) YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!!!!!! *attacks Anoucer-Guy*  
  
(Lee Jordan) WELL, LOOK WHAT WE GOT HERE!!!! OUCH-THAT HAD TO HURT! LOOKS LIKE MR. ANOUCER GUY IS A GONNER! HIT HIM IN THE FACE!!! GO USAGI- CHAN!!!!!............CHAPTER FOUR OF UNWORTHY PHRASE!.....oUCH!!!! YAH, YOU DESERVE THAT MR. ANOUCER GUY!........ ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu, Don Mei Nai. Pei Jesu, Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu, Dona Eis Requim...."  
  
  
  
"Can't you have a party some where else?" the cat said.  
  
The figure just just blinked.  
  
"Do you understand me, Birdbrain?" the cat tried again.  
  
"If you knew what was good for you, you wound leave....now."  
  
"Ooh, I'm shaking in my furr."  
  
The figure groaled. The cat blinked and yawned then got up walked away, "I've got better things to do than talk to an idiot."  
  
"Baka!" the figure hissed. The cat twirled around and stuck out its tongue.  
  
******************  
  
"So, where are all of you from?" Hermione's voice asked.  
  
"Well, we came from America. But I-well, I came from all over the place."Serafina said. "Like, um,"she took a deep breathe. "I am Irish, Scotish, English, Dutch, Welsh, Scandanavian, Swedish......um, oh yeah, Czechoslavokian! Which is now the Czech Republic and Slavok!" she finshed in a big breath, "And that's not even half of it."  
  
"Ari, where have you originated from?" asked Hermione, at a matter-of- factly tone.  
  
"Huh," Ari questioned looking up from her plate.  
  
Serafina leaned over and said, "She means, where are you from?"  
  
"Ooooooh! Well, why didn't you say that in the first place!," Sera and Herm sighed. "I am from Eygpt!" she said at a proud boasting tone.  
  
"I went there once." a voice said.  
  
"You did?!" Ari said, turning around. When she saw Ron, she widen her eyes. "How did you like it?"  
  
"It was cool, they had these awsome traps in the pyramids!" his eyes widened, and he talked rapidly, as if excited. "Like this one where it was next to a giant cat, and the floor started to spin when you passed the cat, and this, like sinking sand appeared and sucked you through the ground! But the REALLY cool thing was that where you went was a mystery." Ron eyes shone of interrest.  
  
"I do." Ari grinned.  
  
"Are you trying to say that YOU went through it?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I MADE it." Ari chuckled lightly at the face Ron showed.  
  
Sera sighed loudly. "You right!"  
  
Ari glanced at her, "Would you like to try it?"  
  
Sera's eyes widened suddenly, "Oh, shi.........."  
  
Ari glanched at her.  
  
"...taaki mushrooms!"  
  
Ari moaned, "What is it? I thought you were about to make a scene."  
  
"No," Sera said, "It can't be......it coun't be--everyone, cover your ears!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Wait," Harry held up a hand, "do you hear that?"  
  
"I do," Ron replied.  
  
"So do I," Ty commented.  
  
"Too late." Sear groaned.  
  
"What?!" Ari practically shouted. She slammed her fists down on the table.  
  
Sera suddenly got up and ran out of the hall.  
  
Through the walls, a ghoastly voice sang.  
  
***********  
  
Summertime an' de livin' is easy fish are jumpin' an' de cotton is high oh yo' daddy's rich an' yo' ma's good lookin' so hush little baby don' you cry.  
  
One of dese mornins you goin' to rise up singin' den you'll spread yo' wings an' you'll take the sky But till that mornin' deres a nothin' can harm you with daddy an' mommy standin' by.  
  
***********  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sera hissed to the darken figure.  
  
"Did you like my singing?" the figure asked.  
  
"AAAAARRGGGHHH!!!!!! That's not the point!!!!!" Sera shouted, ripping out her hair, it seemed. "I asked you a question. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, ANGELA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, thanks for that most warming welcome." the figure stepped forward. It was a girl, with shoulder-length golden hair. Next to Sera, she made her hair look like it was made of pure gold, and Sera's silver. "You know I can't stand being apart from you, Imouto-Chan."  
  
Sera moaned, "What did you do to you hair?" she grabbed a hold of it. "It's-it's gold, and it's....short!"  
  
"I changed it, DUH!!!!" she turned around, pushing Sera past her, "Are there any good looking guys here? I bet they'd LOVE to hear my sing to them."  
  
Sera grabbed her sister again, "You don't get it, do you?" Angela replied with a cocked eyebrow, "You can't just waltz up on here and invite yourself." Sear's eyes softened, "I haven't seen you for more than, like 100,000 years! What happened?!"  
  
"O00h, who's the dude in the glasses?" Angela asked. Sera turned around to her peeking around the corner.  
  
"You can not have Harry." she said darkly, raising her fist, threatenly "And are you really gonna go out like that?" she pointed to Angela.  
  
"What's wrong with the way I look? Hum, should I go for the Charlotte Church look?" Angela scanned herself.  
  
Sera laughed, "Then people would really be chasing you down! I mean she could be a siren. Beautiful voice, beautiful look, beautiful, well acually she's perfect!"  
  
Angela cocked another eyebrow, "A siren?" there was a long pause,"Hum, I've got it!" Sera looked up.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! You can't go looking like me!!!!" she scremed.  
  
"Okay, okay." Angela said, then she changed back to herself. "By the way, I wasn't trying to look like you. I was trying to go back to my old look."  
  
  
  
****************  
  
"Hey, where did Sera go?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, but she better get back here soon because we've got Potion first thing." Hermione stated.  
  
"Oh, no." Ron moaned.  
  
Hermione turned to him, "Oh, Ron, get over it, you'll live."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^ Well, that's it! I'm done-Yeah!! Now 4 school-OOOOOOHHH NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Hehehe, You know what I'll say next? Right? Do I have to say it? Too bad, I'm gonna anyway.......'Please Review!!!!! Arigato!'^_^  
  
100% Written By: Usagi Potter 


	5. Ari knows best

^_^ ~~I can't believe it! Three chapters in a night! In two hours! So, what? They're short 9.9, but they're still chapters. I'm really tired so, I'm gonna let you read now. -.- ZZzz.. ~~^_^  
  
  
  
(Anoucer Guy) AFTER YEARS OF-  
  
(Usagi Chan-ME) ::growls::  
  
(Anoucer Guy) -MONTHS OF-  
  
(Usagi Chan-ME) ::growls::  
  
(Anoucer Guy) OKAY, ABOUT A MONTH-  
  
(Usagi Chan-ME) ::grinns::  
  
(Anoucer Guy) -AFTER A MONTH OF WAITING-I NOW PRESENT TO YOU CHAPTER FIVE OF UNWORTHY PHRASE!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco sat talking to Crabbe and Gyole. But every once in a while, he'd glance over to the enterence of the Great Hall. Finally someone appeared. It was Kata.  
  
She walked over to the Slytherin table, Draco shot up and ran to her. "Hi," he said. Kata kept walking on, ignoring him. Draco wasn't used to being ignored. He scowled, then tried to catch up to her. "Um, my name's Draco Malfoy. I'm in Slytherin, and you are too, right?" he didn't wait for her reply.  
  
Kata kept walking, she suddenly stopped and turned to him. "Draco, I'm really sorry, but I have no interrest in you right now," she stared at him. His mouth was wide open in shock, but Kata continued, "So if you wouldn't mind, would you please shut up?!"  
  
Kata sat down next to Pansy, which was NOT a good idea. She turned to her and narrowed her eyes, "You don't deserve Draco. You're SO predictible! You think you're to good for him, well you've got..." she paused as Kata turned her head away. In a flash, Pansy was on the floor, cluching her side.  
  
Kata looked down at her, her eyes glowed a dark purple. "Don't EVER call me predictible." she flicked back her long, black hair, then went back to eating her breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry, did you just see what happened?" Ron turned to him. "Kata just punched Pansy!"  
  
"She didn't punch her." Hermione said. "Pansy just fell over."  
  
Ron sighed loudly, "Sure, take the fun out of it."  
  
Harry looked up, "Kata's in Slytherin?!"  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at Harry. "You didn't know?" Hermione asked, shocked. Ron laughed. "Then you wouldn't know what she did to Snape last Tuesday-and Snape took it too! Just because she's a Slytherin-"  
  
"Ron, seriously. That's not at all why Professor Snape treats the Slytherins so well-" Hermione said in her usual bossish tone.  
  
"Yeah, because he favours them."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron and continued to eat. "So Harry, ready for Transfirgaration? That's what we have right after breakfast? Got all the pages done? I did five extra, I hope that's alright-"  
  
"Hermione, please, you know Professor McGonagall "will be thrilled."" said Ron, clutching boths hands together, imulating Professor McGonagal. Hermione ignored him and looked back at Harry.  
  
Harry could tell a fight was in progress. They had been fighting a lot. Harry had the feeling that they were keeping something from him, but he always shook the idea off his head-they wouldn't keep a secret form him- never-  
  
"Top o' the mornin' to ya."  
  
Harry looked up. Hermione and Ron stopped bickering. "Oh, hello Ari." Ron said. Hermione let out an exaperated sigh.  
  
"What's with the accent?" Harry asked.  
  
Ari shrugged and ducked as a newspaper barely missed her head. "I'm Irish that's why." Serafina said, sitting down. She was holding a copy of the Daily Profet. "She just can't help herself." She glared at Ari.  
  
"What? I can't help it if I'm cute-"  
  
Serafina laughed. "Ah, right." She looked at Harry, Ron and Ari both stared at them. Hermione felt the tenson and cleared her throat. "Um, so Ari, Serafina, how's the Transfigaration homework? Done?"  
  
"Yeah, barely." Serafina let out a sighof relief. 'They just had to stare....'  
  
Ari snickered. "It was quick easy-"  
  
"Yeah, 'cuz I helped you!"  
  
Ari moaned. Ty walked in and looked at everyone. "You'll never guess what I saw-" Serafina looked up. "No!" she slapped a hand over his mouth. "No, nothing." she dragged Ty out of the Great Hall. Hemrione Ron and Harry looked after them. Ari chuckled. Hermione had bit her lip hard in confusing, looked at Ari. "What?"  
  
"Nothing-it's just-"  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing." 


End file.
